


Fantasy Meets Reality

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Schmoop, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm labeling this a songfic, though it isn't strictly one. The characters sing. Don't ask me why. Rereading this, there's an undercurrent of potentially non-con, but it is part of the fantasy-aspect of the story and is explained deeper into the story.</p><p>Bashir has a drink at Quark's, and the effects are...startling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Meets Reality

**Author's Note:**

> The second story I ever wrote, _ever_ , posted in 1994, under my real name. God help me, I have _song notes_ in this! Shoot me now. I gave serious thought to not even uploading it, but I'm trying to be a completist.

The Promenade had a ghostly feel to it. A solitary light spilled into the darkness. Quark's was the last business to close for the night. Only a few customers remained. A forlorn figure in a Starfleet uniform sat off by himself, slouched over his drink. Quark was clearing out the last of the stragglers when he noticed the officer. He shook his head and walked over to his table.

"No luck?"

Doctor Julian Bashir looked up in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

Quark slid into the chair opposite him. "I saw you with Lieutenant Dax earlier. Only a woman's rejection could cause misery like that. And only a woman like Jadzia Dax could cause a man to drink 3 Klingon T'klars." A visible shudder went through Quark.

"It's that obvious?" Julian unenthusiastically asked.

When Quark answered, "To me it is," Julian slumped further.

"Because you're a bartender, and you're supposed to notice what your customers moods are?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

"No. Because I haven't had any luck with her, either." Quark leaned closer. "But you don't see me giving up, do you?"

Julian shook his head. "No, but I'm about ready to. The most exciting, beautiful woman on the station, and she thinks I'm too young for her. It's hopeless." Julian almost slumped right out of his chair. His despair touched Quark, who could sympathize.

"Look. Lieutenant Dax will probably never think of me as anything other than a friend to play Tongo with. But does that stop me? No." Quark glanced around. "I once took her to a holosuite, did you know that?"

Julian sat up at that one. "She went to a _holosuite_? With you?" he asked incredulously. He shook his head. "You're making that up. She would never..."

"But she did. And if I can get her up to a holosuite, just imagine what you could do." Quark sat back with his hands folded on the table. He was watching the doctor's expression change from utter despair to one of faint hope. Julian managed a thin smile.

"I guess I could try again. It's just that after 2 years, you think *something* would have happened by now." He glanced at his glass. "Besides, I think it's more the T'klars talking than me. I'll have a helluva headache in the morning," he added wryly.

Quark shifted nervously in his seat. "Uh, doctor, you won't have a headache in the morning. Klingon beverages are different than what you're used to."

Julian shot him a questioning look. "How do you mean?"

"Well, they don't have the effects of regular beverages. T'klar is known for it's....stimulating effects."

Julian's eyes widened as he picked up his glass and looked at the remaining liquid. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I've only seen 3 or 4 humans drink those, and they have all been very....popular the next day. With the opposite sex."

Realization of just what Quark was saying dawned on his face. Julian fixed him with a gaze that could have stopped a planet from revolving. "Are you telling me this," he indicated his glass, "produces pheromones?" each word sliding through clenched teeth.

Quark started to slide out of his seat, ready to run. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. I do know it only lasts 24 hours. I really have to close up now."

"Quark, I'm not finished with you yet..." Julian threatened menacingly.

Quark slid out of his seat and bounded for the bar. "Closing time, everyone OUT!," he almost yelled, staying as far from the doctor as possible.

Julian looked again at his empty glass, thoughts swirling through his mind. _I can't believe Quark didn't warn me. 'Stimulating effects'_ '...' _opposite sex_...'. A plan began to formulate in his mind.  _Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad_. He decided to let Quark off the hook...for now. He left Quark's, the intricacies of his plan working themselves out in his mind. As possible scenarios tumbled through his mind, a slow, sly smile formed on his lips. He knew he would have good dreams that night.

NEXT DAY:

Julian awoke feeling no different. He expected to feel *something* different, but nothing. He wonder briefly if Quark was lying, but dismissed that with a shrug. If there was no profit in it, he wouldn't have bothered. He spent a bit more time getting ready that morning, just in case. He brought his plan into his thoughts again, a smile playing about his lips.

He met Dax on his way to the infirmary.  _Phase 1, ready_. "Good morning, Jadzia," he greeted her brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Julian," she answered pleasantly. "Yes, I slept fine. You're in a good mood today," she observed.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I've never felt better." He was acting like he had a secret that he was dying to tell.

"There's something different about you today." She gave him the once over. "Are you expecting something to happen?"

He could barely suppress his laughter.  _If only you knew_. "No. Today should be quite dull. I have to analyze some samples from Bajor. They want to check the water supply from the northern continent."

They both stepped into the turbolift and gave their destinations.

"So," he began brightly, turning to her, "Do you have a lot to do today?"

She smiled at him and shook her head slightly. "It's pretty much routine by now. Nothing spectacular."

The turbolift halted for Julian's stop. "This is where I get off. I'll see you later, Jadzia." He walked toward the Infirmary, Jadzia keeping her eyes on him all the way. She didn't call to resume until he was out of her sight.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Julian was engrossed in some data when he heard the Infirmary doors open. "I'll be with you in just a minute," he called in to the other room. He continued tapping the computer when he felt hands begin to massage his neck. He closed his eyes, a small sigh escaping from his lips. He leaned back in his chair, completely caught up in the moment. He opened his eyes to find Jadzia watching him intently.

"Jadzia," his voice registered surprise.

"Didn't know I could give killer back rubs, did you?" she smiled down at him.

He edged away from her. "Umm, no. But thanks." His breathing slowly returned to normal.  _Phase 2, in progress_. He looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help with that analysis you were talking about," she asked distractedly, her arm reaching for his hair.

"Umm, no, but thank you." He flashed her a smile and turned back to his work. He could sense she was still there. "Was there something else?" he asked, turning to study her expression.

"No, I was just watching you work. You get the cutest expression when you're concentrating."

 _Oh, boy_ he thought. "Thanks. I always wanted to be known for my 'cute expressions'," he said dryly. He decided to try his luck. "Would you care to join me for lunch? I've been told I'm very good company."

He couldn't believe her answer. "I'd love to. I'll meet you at the Replimat in 10 minutes."

 _Quark was RIGHT_! he thought.  _Those Klingon T'klars_ do _work_!  _I_ _think I'm beginning to like this_. He allowed the smirk he'd been hiding to come on full force. "See you in 10 minutes, Jadzia."

She answered him with a blinding smile and left.

 _I can't believe my good luck_ , he thought to himself.  _ **She's** chasing  **me**_. Then he sobered.  _Only because of those drinks_. He sighed.  _Since this won't last until tomorrow, I better make the most of today_. Quark said the effect would only last 24 hours. He saved what he had been working on and headed for lunch with Jadzia.

Julian met her at the Replimat. He chatted breezily while she sat in rapt attention, gazing at him with adoring eyes. He tried- really tried- not to notice the way she was looking at him.  _Not yet,_ he told himself.

He broke off in mid-sentence. "Jadzia."

"Hmmm?" She apparently didn't hear him.

He waved at the plate in front of her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh." She blinked and looked down at her plate as if she had never seen it before. She took a few bites, then continued staring at him.

"I don't know what it is about you, Julian. You seem...different today." She gave him a hard look. "Are you letting your hair grow?"

"No, I haven't changed my hair," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

She shrugged it off. "I guess it's just me."

Julian tried to hide his laughter in a coughing fit.

She almost jumped out of her seat. "Are you all right?"

He caught his breath. "I'm fine. Really. Just got something stuck for a moment."

They continued eating and talking until an emergency call came in for Julian.

"Doctor Bashir, report to the Infirmary immediately."

"I'm on my way." He gave Jadzia an apologetic smile and left.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Julian sat down for the first time in hours. That power coupling blowing had resulted in several injuries. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt. He took a deep breath and stretched before he started recording his medical log supplement. He had just finished when his comm badge signaled.

"Dax to Bashir." His weariness disappeared. "Bashir here." "Julian, could you meet me in Quark's at 1900 hours?"

He tried to keep the elation out of his voice.  _Finally, a date with her,_ he screamed to himself. "I'll be there. Bashir out."

He sat back in his chair, pushed himself off with his foot from the table, and twirled around. If he had been a little younger, he probably would have got up and danced for joy. He couldn't wait until 1900.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A low moan escaped from Julian's throat. Those hands...her hands, were everywhere at once. She was kissing him, the most wildly intoxicating kiss he'd ever experienced. He could feel her, feel her excitement matching his growing urgency. He was whispering her name, "Jadzia," over and over, like a prayer.

"Did you say something?" The voice at his ear almost caused him to jump out of his skin. He was in the infirmary. His assistant, Annastacian, had her hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry to disturb you, doctor. Are you all right?" she asked as she ran her hand down his arm.

"I'm...fine. I guess I was daydreaming," he added a bit sheepishly. "What time is it?" he asked, trying to calm himself down.

"It's almost the end of your shift. You can go ahead. You're not doing anything productive here, anyway," she teased him.

"Thanks a lot," he replied, dryly. "I think I will leave now. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, most definitely," she called after him. He missed the seductive glance she shot him as he left the infirmary.

Julian smiled to himself as he slid his arms into his jacket. He had decided to change for his date with Jadzia. He had just gotten this jacket, and felt it would impress her. It was purplish gray, and made a nice contrast to the crisp whiteness of his shirt. His shirt was in the style of the day, crossed and buttoned at the side, revealing a deep V at his neck. The whiteness of the shirt made his skin that much more darker; his eyes a deeper chocolate brown. He ran his brush one more time through his hair and stepped back to take in the total effect. He gave his reflection a nod of approval..

He couldn't believe it, but he actually had butterflies.  _This is silly. It's just one date, with the woman of your dreams. How did I get myself into this_? he asked his reflection.

Julian entered Quark's, oblivious to everyone. He bumped into Quark, who wasn't paying attention to anyone, either.

"Hi, Quark, have you seen Jadzia?" She had asked him to be in Quark's at 1900 hours, but had not been more specific.

Quark's face was a bit flushed. "Oh, have I seen her." he said lustfully. Then he remembered who he was talking to. "Umm, she should be on in a few minutes."

"On? On where?" Julian asked, confused.

"On stage, where else? She's going to sing. Why, I have no idea." he added, before the doctor could ask. "She reserved a table for you, right in front." He waved his hand in the general direction.

"Thanks." Julian went to the table and sat down. The lights dimmed, and a spotlight shown on the figure in red on the raised dais in front of him. Julian had a perfect view of the stage, and of Jadzia. She was wearing a deep blue dress with a slit up to her thigh. Her hair was piled on top of her head, soft curls dancing over the spots on her bare shoulders. She spoke to the band, then stepped up to the microphone. The mellow saxophone blended with her voice as she began "Giving Him Something He Can Feel."

Sweat broke out on his forehead as he listened to her throaty rendition of the classic tune. Watching her move in time to the music, he wiped his forehead. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't notice she was having the same effect on every male in the room. Quark was almost rubbing his ear off.

She finished the last strain of the last word as the music faded softly. She bowed as shouts of "more, more," came from the crowd. Smiling radiantly, she whispered again to the band, who nodded. The soft strains of another old song were drowned out by whistles and applause. But when she touched the microphone, silence fell over the crowd. "Vision of Love" was belted out in same manner as her first song.

The entire audience was locked on her, but Julian was the one she fixed her gaze on the most. He was mesmerized by her performance. He had no idea she had a voice like that, so low, so throaty, so sultry. The sweat hadn't had time to dry from her first number, and already he was mopping his neck with a napkin.

More whistles greeted her as she finished the song. She turned for the last time to the band, who were beginning to look a bit flushed themselves. She had requested an old bar song, "Fever." The way she was stroking the microphone stand, the way her body was moving to the music...Julian's breathing became sporadic. He started to shift uncomfortably in his seat, as was every other man in the room.

The last note faded from her lips, and she got another standing ovation. She bowed and stepped of the dais. She went straight to Julian's table.

"This seat taken?" she asked in that same sultry voice.

"Umm, no." He stumbled to his feet. "That was incredible. I didn't know you could sing."  _like THAT_ he added silently.

"Thank you. I've many talents you don't know about...yet," she added, a seductive smile on her lips. She slid into the chair next to Julian, allowing him a good look at her long legs.

He swallowed hard. He had never seen her act like this. Not even the 'double' Dax had acted like this. He just stared at her with a goofy lovestruck grin on his face.

The band started a love song, and Julian asked her if she wanted to dance.

"I'd love to," Jadzia smiled at him. He twirled her onto the dance floor with a flourish, keeping her close to him. He was in luck. It was late, and the band was playing all slow songs.

Throughout their dance, he nuzzled Jadzia's ear. He had started kissing the spots near her ear, and was slowly working his way down.

During "Angel Eyes", Dax looked up from her comfortable place on his his shoulder and whispered, "Julian."

"Hmm...?" He was still caught in the moment of dancing with her, the feel of her in his arms.

"Julian, I want to leave."

His eyes snapped open and he gazed at her incredulously. "Why?"

"I want to be with you. Alone," she stated simply.

"Are you sure?" He  _wanted_ to be sure he hadn't misread her. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yes" she whispered breathlessly, barely an inch from his lips, the look in her eyes unmistakable.

"Your wish is my command." Quark watched them leave, silently saying goodbye to Jadzia.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He woke up in the morning, feeling weighted down. He opened his eyes and knew the reason. Jadzia was asleep, her head resting on his chest. He couldn't believe he had mislead her like that. He should have told her about the T'klars, and the pheromones, but he had chickened out. He had wanted her so badly that he had lied to her.

He slid gently out from under her, careful not to wake her, and got dressed. With a soft "I'm sorry," he left her quarters and returned to his own. He was sure she would never forgive him; that he would never be able to look her in the eye again.

Her eyelids fluttered and she stretched lazily. Her hand reached out to hug Julian, but she was met by the still-warm hollow he had left. She sat up in confusion, and with a trace of sadness in her voice, called, "Julian?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Julian hid out in the infirmary, not wanting to accidentally bump into Jadzia. His staff had been giving him wide berth all day, afraid that he might blow up at them. He wandered around, a haunted look in his eyes. He was silently punishing himself, alternating between hate and guilt. He had firmly decided to confront Jadzia a dozen times, and had firmly decided not to a dozen more. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe he could transfer somewhere. He had gotten a lot of offers upon his graduation from Starfleet Medical, maybe those contacts could get him another assignment. His guilt was tearing him apart. _I can't go on like this_ , he thought desperately.

His luck held. He didn't see Jadzia all day. He waited until he was sure Jadzia would have returned to her quarters before leaving the infirmary. He let out a sigh of relief upon reaching his door. It slid open, he stepped inside, and froze. Jadzia was lying on his bed, wearing, as near as he could tell, not much.

"Hello Julian."

"Jadzia, wh-what are you doing here?" he managed to stammer.

"Waiting for you," she almost purred.

He swallowed hard. "Jadzia..."

"Yes?" she asked silkily.

He couldn't take it anymore. Those T'klars were obviously more potent that Quark had let on. He had to tell her, had to tell her *now*, before something happened again. He took a deep breath, and dropped his gaze.

"Jadzia, I have to tell you something. Last night..."

"Was fabulous."

"Thanks," offhandedly. He was intent on telling her what he had done, how he had lied. "Two nights ago I asked Quark for a drink. Something exotic. He gave me a Klingon T'klar. I liked it so much, I had 3." He took another deep breath. "Those drinks produce pheromones, which caused you to act...different toward me." He couldn't go on. He continued staring at the floor, his head hung in shame. Jadzia broke the silence.

"Julian. Julian, look at me."

He slowly raised his head, and frowned in puzzlement at the amused smile on her face.

"I talked to Quark after you got the call from the infirmary yesterday. He told me about the T'klars."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly at first, then he slowly realized what she meant.

"So, at Quark's last night, and afterwards..." his voice trailed off.

"I knew exactly what I was doing," she confirmed.

Relief flooded through his body. The guilt he had carried since waking up that morning faded. Then he concentrated on what she had just said and why she was there.

"And now?" he inquired, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Now..." She got up and walked over to him. One finger caught in the 'V' of his uniform near his neck and slowly pulled down. "Computer, run Jadzia program 1." The lights dimmed, soft music pored in, and Julian's heart sung with the songs drifting around them.

Several hours later, Julian and Jadzia were lying in bed. She was lying in the crook of his arm, her right leg hooked over his left. He had his left arm partly around her, his right tracing patterns on her arm. He bent his head to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"No wonder they call you the 'good doctor'," she said wickedly.

"Is that a reference to my medical skills, or something else?" he asked cheekily.

She rolled over until she was half-on his chest. "I'm not telling. You'll have to figure it out yourself....HEY!" she squealed as he began tickling her. "Stop....I can't...breathe...," she was gasping for air, trying to tickle him back.

"Not until...OUCH!...you tell me...," He had her pinned down now, which wasn't easy, the way she was squirming. "exactly what... not  _there_...you meant!" He managed to get the whole sentence out, despite her attack on his ticklish areas.

"NO!" she defiantly shot back, laughing as she did so. "I'll never tell...NO!" she gasped, as he began tickling her again.

"All right! All right! You win! Just STOP!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. He was panting just as hard as she was. "Ok...ok...you're the best doctor...on DS9!" She pushed against his chest with all her strength, and managed to wiggle out from under him. She grasped his arm and flipped him over. Now she was pinning him down.

He tried to catch his breath, surprised she had gotten the upper hand. "I demand you let me up."

"I don't think you're in any position to 'demand' anything, my 'good doctor'," she smiled slyly.

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on top of him. "Still think so?" his breath mingling with hers.

"Oh phooey. Foiled again." She didn't sound one bit remorseful. She could feel his heart pounding; heard it echo in her own ears. Her fingertip traced his jaw, her lips following the same path. His hands were making small circles along the small of her back.

"Doctor..." Jadzia murmured seductively, "I have a terrible ache. Can you help me?"

His eyes darkened. "First, I have to diagnose the problem. Where is this 'terrible ache'?" he asked huskily. His hands moved lower.

"Right here..."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Julian woke up in the morning, feeling weighted down. He opened his eyes and knew the reason. Jadzia was asleep, her head resting on his chest. His thoughts flew back to the previous night, and a warm feeling washed over him. He watched her sleep, content to just lie there for the rest of his life. She started to stir.

"Good morning."

She pushed her tangled hair out of her eyes. "Good morning Julian." She gave him a tired smile. "What time is it?"

"We have an hour before we have to be on duty."

She woke up fully. "An hour, hmmm? That's a bit early. What should we do?" she asked, her fingers running down his chest.

"Eat. I'm starving." Julian gave her a quick kiss before getting out of bed and heading for the replicator. He ducked at the pillow expertly thrown at him.

A little less than an hour later, Jadzia left Julian's quarters, him following a few minutes after. He tried all day not to think about her, but it was impossible. He bounced around the infirmary, the biggest grin on his face. His staff had to wake him up from daydreaming more than once. He hadn't been in this good of a mood since...he couldn't remember when.

He wanted to let Jadzia know just how happy she had made him. He thought about it all morning. Inspiration struck while he was doing a blood work-up. He would need some time to practice, and needed to talk to Quark. It would cost him plenty, knowing Quark, but he was willing to do it. Now, he had to make sure Jadzia wouldn't be around.

He tapped his comm badge. "Bashir to Dax."

"Dax here."

"How would you like to have lunch with the most charming man on the station?"

"And who would that be?" he could almost see her expression.

"Oh, I'm crushed," he couldn't help but smile. "So, what do you say, Quark's, at 1130?"

"I'll be there. Dax out."

Julian had just enough time to talk to Quark before Jadzia got there. He asked one of the nurses to finish the blood work-up, and headed for Quark's.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Come on Quark. I have the latinum." It wasn't going well. Jadzia would be there any minute, and he couldn't convince Quark to let him have it. He was beginning to think Quark was jealous.

"I don't care if you do. It's my bar, and I can refuse anyone service." Quark continued to wipe the bar as he talked. He refused to look Bashir in the eye.

Julian thought fast. "Let's make a deal. I'll give you one and a half times the latinum, and I'll cut down the 'health inspections' to once a month."

That piqued Quark's interest. "Only one inspection a month?" Then he dropped his gaze. "Not good enough."

Julian sighed. "All right. One inspection a month and TWO times the latinum. Take it or leave it," his expression showing he meant it.

Quark studied him for a moment. The latinum floating in front of his eyes almost blocked his jealousy. Almost. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity for profit. His instincts wouldn't let him. "Deal." They shook hands. "But you take good care of her."

"I will," Julian said softly, with vehemence.

"Good. Now, what would you like today?" Quark's abrupt switch caused Julian to turn around. Jadzia had just walked in and was heading straight for them.

Julian quickly put on a smile. "Hello Jadzia. What do you feel like today?"

She grinned. "You of all people should know."

Julian flushed slightly. "Umm....I meant, what do you want for lunch?"

She laughed, a smile brightening her whole face. "I'm just teasing. I'll have a ractagino and a club sandwich."

"And I'll have an order of Poltza," Julian chimed in. He put his hand on her back and led her to a quiet table.

They chatted about work until Quark brought their order. Their eating was interrupted by bits of conversation and laughter. Before they went back on duty, Julian asked her, "Would you meet me in Quark's tonight at 1900 hours?"

She gave him a private smile. "I'll be there."

That night, Jadzia entered Quark's, wearing a dress similar to the one she had worn the night before: long and silky. When she couldn't locate Julian, she found Quark.

"Quark, have you seen Julian?"

His eyes raked over her. "He asked me to escort you to Holosuite 1." He offered his arm. "This way."

She thanked Quark, then stepped inside the holosuite. Her eyes lit up as she looked around. It was a late 21st century bar, complete with synthesizer. The lone table was set for a candlelight dinner for two. No other people were visible except for Julian, standing next to the synthesizer. He motioned her to sit down and cleared his throat. "I wanted to surprise you. I don't have the courage to perform in front of the crowd at Quark's, but I can perform for you."

He walked to the synthesizer and sat down with a flourish. He stretched his slender fingers, played a scale to warm up, and began singing, "You're Every Woman In the World To Me," with tender emotion.

Tears glistened in her eyes as he finished the song. She clapped as hard as she could, but he raised his hand. "I'm not done yet." He hit a few random keys, then the chords for "Woman" began. Jadzia slowly got up and made her way to the stage. She sat down next to him, a shaky smile resting on her lips. He finished, picked up her hand, and kissed it. "This is the only other song I had time to practice," he said regretfully. "Unchained Melody" floated around around her, his voice enveloping her. She sighed softly. The last note drifted around in the silence. "So, how do you like my singing?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Computer, play back songs that Julian sang," she gave him a heart wrenching smile and took his hand. "Care to dance?"

His eyes glowed from within. "I'd be delighted." And they swayed to the music, lost in each other.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Julian woke up especially early. He wanted to surprise Jadzia with breakfast...in bed. He quickly got dressed and ordered from his replicator: strawberries with cream, French toast, ractagino-extra cream, and as a special treat, poached Ezku, a Trill delicacy. He hummed as he carried the tray to Jadzia's door.

He pushed the buzzer by her door, humming tunelessly.

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"It's your morning wake-up call, Jadzia. I've brought you breakfast," he called through the door, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Just a minute..." muffled sounds, then the door opened, revealing Jadzia in a silk robe.

He breezed into the room, flashing her his most charming smile. He set the tray on her table. "I thought you would enjoy breakfast being served to you."

"Julian, I don't think this is a good time." There was something strange in her voice.

He looked at her in confusion. "Why isn't it?" He pulled out a chair, started to sit down, and stopped. A uniform, a red Bajoran uniform, was lying on the chair opposite him. The smile quickly faded from his face.

"Oh. I see you have company. I better go." He stood back up, intending to leave, when a voice stopped him.

"Did you say breakfast?"

He whirled at the sound. "Kira?" he said incredulously.

"I'm starving." She walked over to the table and sat down. "Ooh, French toast. Doctor, aren't you going to join us?"

He opened his mouth to reply but the room started to spin. He tried to grab for the back of the chair, but missed. A hand caught his, and he opened his eyes.

He squinted at the bright lights. "What happened?"

Jadzia looked visibly relieved. "Good. You've finally decided to come out of it."

"Out of it? Out of what?" he asked, totally confused. He looked down at his hand clasped in hers.

"Don't worry. You're in the Infirmary. When you didn't report for duty today, we got worried. We found you in your quarters, unconscious."

His confusion was growing. "I didn't report for duty? How did I get back to my quarters?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

He flushed slightly. "Well, I had just brought you breakfast, and..."

She started in surprise. "You brought me  _what_? Julian," her voice softened, "Do you remember having drinks at Quark's? Klingon T'klars?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" the perplexed look growing in intensity on his face.

"Julian, you apparently went back to your quarters after drinking three T'klars at Quark's yesterday. That's when we found you."

He just stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment, then realization hit him like he was being sucked out of an airlock. "Are you telling me I've been unconscious since I left Quark's? And that you and I never..." His voice faded when he saw her confused expression.

"We never what?" she prodded gently.

He squeezed his eyes shut.  _This can't be happening_. _I_   ** _remember_**. But one look in her eyes confirmed it.

"Forget it. It obviously did  _not_ happen," he added in disgust. "You haven't sung at Quark's, have you?" he asked, more a statement than a question.

"No." All his hope vanished. "That's not until tonight, remember?"

"WHAT?" He attempted to sit up.

"I told you two weeks ago, I was planning on singing at the talent show at Quark's tonight. Do you think you'll be able to be there?"

He suddenly felt invigorated. "What time?"

"1900 hours."

He grinned mischievously. "I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Julian, you need to rest."

He waved her aside. "I'm fine." It had only been a few hours since Julian had awakened in the infirmary. He was still a bit shaken, still trying to sort out his fantasy from reality. It wasn't proving to be easy.

"Fine enough to tell me what you meant?" Jadzia sat in a chair, watching him.

"Meant? By what?" He was reading the station logs, trying to regain his lost day.

"'You and I never...?'" She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

He looked up from the screen. "Hmmm? Oh." He realized what she was asking him about. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," he said with an edge to his voice.

"Ok. Well, if you ever do feel like talking about it, you know where to find me." She got up to leave.

"Ok." He gave her a weak smile. He was left alone in the infirmary with his thoughts.  _That was the_ most _intense dream I've ever experienced_ he thought.  _Or was it a dream_? He decided to have a little talk with Quark.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hello, Quark," Julian greeted him, with just a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Quark jumped, causing the glasses he was washing to knock together. "Hello Doctor. I'm glad to see you're up and about. Can I get you anything?" He was visibly nervous.

"As a matter of fact, you can answer me a few questions. You told me those T'klars would have an affect on the opposite sex, but they seem to have affected me. I was wondering if you could explain that?" Julian was directly in front of Quark, on the other side of the bar.

"Well, I really have no way to know what effect T'klars will have on people. They affect everyone differently. I guess they just overloaded your system." Quark wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Then why didn't you warn me when I ordered them?" Julian leaned farther over the bar, towering over Quark. He was enjoying watching the little Ferengi squirm.

"Ah, well, you know the old saying 'let the buyer beware'? It's not my fault you didn't ask." Quark was trying his best to put on a brave front, but he could tell Bashir was really angry.

"I can't  _ask_ about something I don't  _know_ about." He leaned across the bar, causing Quark to back up. "I think an apology is in order."

Quark had seen the doctor blow up before, and it wasn't something he wished to see again. "I agree." Quark drew himself up to his full height. "Doctor, I apologize for not informing you of the effects of T'klars. Satisfied?"

"Yes." Julian took a step back. "And Quark."

"What now? You want me to give blood?"

"No," he smiled. "I just wanted to thank you."

He eyed him suspiciously. "Thank me? For what?"

"Didn't you know?" Julian feigned innocence. "T'klars apparently induce dreaming. And I must tell you, it seemed quite real." He smiled and a twinkle of something sparkled in his eye. "It was quite embarrassing, actually, waking up and talking to Dax. She didn't know what I was talking about, and I didn't know what she was talking about.

Anyway," he finished offhandedly, "I just wanted to express my thanks. My dream was most...entertaining." One side of his mouth curved into a smile. He turned to leave, but snapped his fingers and turned back.

"Oh, one more thing. If you ever even think about telling anyone about our conversation, I'll make sure Odo has a little talk with you."

Quark was left in a state of confusion. He tried to figure out everything Bashir had told him. "He was embarrassed when he woke up from the dream, embarrassed because Dax didn't know...."

Julian's smile widened when he heard an anguished "NO," echo throughout Quark's.

Julian went back to his quarters to rest for the talent contest later. He had only been up for a few hours, but he was tired. But when he tried to sleep, he just tossed and turned. He stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. His thoughts returned to his dream, which was quickly fading. He sat up. Sleeping was useless; he needed something to do...he got out of bed and went to his closet. He rooted around until he found his portable keyboard. He held it in his hands, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then inspiration struck. He closed his eyes, remembering back, and started playing. A slow smile formed on his lips. He could play it in the talent contest. But he would have to see Quark first. He decided to wait a few hours until he cooled off. Until then, he had a lot of practicing to do.

Later that afternoon he went to see Quark. The Ferengi was more than a little apprehensive about seeing the doctor again. "Hello Doctor, back for another round?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, but he took a step back from the bar.

Julian gave him his most charming, agreeable smile. "Not at all, Quark. In fact, I'd like to apologize for my behavior this morning. I wasn't feeling like myself, and I may have been a bit harsh." He sat down at the bar. "So what do you say, Quark? Will you forgive one of your best customers?"

Quark contemplated his expression and tone, and decided he was sincere. "Well, it wouldn't do to lose one of my best customers, now would it?" He immediately relaxed. "Now, as one of my best customers, what can I get you?"

Julian silently crossed his fingers. "You could give me a spot in the talent contest."

Quark looked stupefied. "You're kidding. What are you going to do, perform an autopsy?" He started laughing.

Julian gave him a wry grin. "Yes Quark, on your dead body." He became serious. "I happen to play the piano and sing. Does the band have a synthesizer or piano of some kind?"

Quark quit laughing long enough to see he was serious. "Yes, they do." He eyed him skeptically. "You don't really know how to play, do you?"

Julian let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, I do. And I'll play in the contest, IF you'll give me a spot. Will you?" His eyes became pleading.

Quark shrugged. "Why not? The crowd should get a good laugh, if nothing else."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he replied dryly. "I think you'll be surprised."

"Whatever." Quark consulted a list. "You can go on after the Delgottan flutist, which should be about 2030 hours."

"Thanks Quark. I really appreciate this." Julian gave him a sincere smile and left.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Julian went back on duty, trying to get his mind off the contest. When his shift ended, he went back to his quarters to get ready. He took a shower, then stood in front of his closet. A purplish jacket and gray pants peeked out at him, and he eagerly reached for them. He found an off-white shirt that didn't look half bad with it, and stepped in front of the mirror.

He looked all right, but he didn't feel all right. He couldn't believe it, but he had a touch of butterflies.  _Just relax_ he told himself. He took a few deep breaths, and it calmed him somewhat. His face stared back at him nervously, but his eyes reflected determination. He hadn't been able to do this in his dream, but he was prepared to go through with it now. He would sing his heart out, to Jadzia. He strode out the door on his way to Quark's.

Julian entered Quark's, surprised by how much it looked like his dream. The raised dais at the other end of the room, the performer in a spotlight on stage, everything. Except this time Jadzia wasn't the one in the spotlight. She was at a table with Sisko and Kira. Sisko spotted him and waved him over. He nodded hellos as he made his way to the table. Kira watched him approach, a smile on her face. "Hello, Doctor. I heard you had quite a nap." Jadzia nudged her with her elbow, trying to hide a smile.

"Would you care for a drink, Doctor?" Sisko was not very successful in keeping a straight face.

"Benjamin," Jadzia stage-whispered across to him.

Julian smiled good naturedly. "I'm glad you're all enjoying this. Do you have anything to add, Jadzia?" he said as he took a seat.

Jadzia was giggling by now. "I'm sorry Julian. It was just too funny to keep to myself. Besides, the entire station knew something had happened to you. You weren't there to scout out the new female arrivals to the station."

Julian started to protest. "I do  _not_ 'scout out new female arrivals'...never mind." He rolled his eyes. "How long am I going to have to put up with these jokes, if that's what you call 'jokes'."

"Ooh, I'm hurt." Jadzia put her hand over her heart.

"So am I," Kira added. "Seriously, you'll be back to your usual charming self any time now, right?" biting her lower lip to keep from laughing.

Julian buried his face in his hands and groaned. Sisko squeezed his shoulder. "Just think, Doctor, we've only had one day. Give us some time to come up with some  _real_ zingers."

"OOH," he groaned louder. Kira, Jadzia, and Sisko were really laughing now.

The lights dimmed and Quark stepped up onto the dais. Julian sent a silent 'thank you' to Quark and whatever gods might be listening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Quark's 3rd Annual Talent Contest." This was met by wild applause. "To begin, I would like to introduce Lieutenant Jadzia Dax. The lady of science."

Whistles and howls greeted this introduction. Jadzia stepped onto the dais, and Julian got his first good look at her outfit. She was wearing a shimmering teal dress with a slit up to her thigh. Her hair was piled on top of her head, ringlets teasing the spots on her bare shoulders. She whispered to the band, who nodded. Julian recognized the opening strains of the music. It was "Vision of Love," the same song she had sung in his dream. He watch her, mesmerized. His fantasy wasn't turning out to be a fantasy at all! It was becoming real right before his eyes.

Her voice was exactly like in his dream. Low, throaty, sultry. She was almost melting the microphone. She got a round of applause, Julian, Sisko and Kira leading the standing ovation. Jadzia stepped down off the dais to receive her friends adulations.

"That was wonderful," Kira and Sisko said at the same time. Julian just stood, his grin becoming wider as Jadzia started hugging everyone. She slid into a chair between Benjamin and Julian. Her eyes were sparkling. "Thanks, everyone. That was so much fun. I haven't done that in years."

Sisko turned to Julian. "You haven't said much Doctor. What's your diagnosis?"

Julian glanced at Jadzia, his eyes matching her sparkle. "That was incredible. I didn't know you could sing."

"Thanks, I think," she laughed. "I have a lot more talents you don't know about," she added.

 _Yet,_ he finished silently. "I'll bet," he said out loud.

The next act came on, but the officers were too busy talking about Jadzia's performance to notice. Julian tried to stay in the conversation, but was distracted by something near the entrance to Quark's.

Jadzia caught him staring and started to tease him. "Are you looking for someone or making an escape plan?" She turned in the direction he was looking, but couldn't tell what he was looking at.

"I just spotted someone I haven't seen in a long time. I want to say hello. Excuse me." He got up and walked away, a distracted look in his eye.

Jadzia turned back to the table. "Must be someone special," a bit of hurt and something else in her voice. She glanced back at where Julian was headed, but couldn't see him.

Jadzia, Benjamin, and Kira continued watching the rest of the acts; the fireater, a juggler, but the one that held their attention was a Bajoran who played the Sylopos. It was a rare treat to see a humanoid playing it, since it usually required four arms to operate.

They were still talking about it when Quark announced the next performer. Looks of astonishment went around the small table of Starfleet officers. Dr. Bashir stood in the spotlight, a nervous smile on his face. He walked over to the portable piano and sat down. He hit a few random keys, then began to sing. His voice started off a bit shaky, but gained strength as he gained confidence. He stole a glance at his table, but couldn't see past the spotlight. Julian's voice was touching everyone, as was the song he sang. It was a song about seizing the moment, about not letting opportunities pass you by. Sisko had unshed tears in his eyes. Jadzia's lower lip trembled, and Kira swallowed hard, looking down at her clenched hands.

Julian's voice was thick with emotion as he sang the last lines: "So tell that someone that you love Just what you're thinking of If tomorrow never comes."

The notes faded along with his voice and silence continued for several seconds. Then a burst of applause caused him to jump. He smiled broadly and bowed. Quark even looked impressed as he came on stage to announce the next act.

Julian made his way back to his table, where his friends were standing. Kira was shaking her head, completely amazed. Sisko shook his hand, then Julian turned to Jadzia. She grabbed him in a tight hug and whispered, "that was wonderful," in his ear.

"Where did you learn to sing and play that thing?" Sisko wanted to know.

They all sat down, and Julian began his story. "My mother used to sing around the house, and when I was little, I used to sing with her. I leaned to play the piano to impress a cadet at the Academy," he admitted a bit sheepishly. But no one was snickering. Respect and surprise reflected back at him from their eyes. Jadzia asked him about his favorite singer, and they discussed musicians until Quark was ready to announce the winner.

Quark stepped into the spotlight on stage, waving for everyone to quiet down. "This is the first time this has ever happened. The competition was so close, we've declared a tie. So, for the singing Starfleet officers, Lieutenant Dax and Dr. Bashir, congratulations! Come up here and get your trophies!"

That got a standing ovation from Quark's patrons and astonished cries from the officers' table. Benjamin hugged Jadzia while Kira hugged Julian. Julian and Jadzia turned to each other. Julian offered his hand to help her up. "Shall we?" They walked to the stage together.

"Congratulations," Quark said as he shook their hands. They bowed together. The crowd started chanting "duet, duet," and from the looks of it, Sisko and Kira started it. Jadzia laughed and looked questionly at Julian. "Do you want to do it?'

"I'm willing if you are. But what should we sing?"

Jadzia thought for a moment, then nodded. "I know. Come here." She took his hand and pulled him to talk with the band. After a few moments, the lights dimmed. The spotlight shone on Jadzia. "The Heart Won't Lie" began, Jadzia's voice bringing the regret and sorrow to life. Julian stepped into the spotlight on cue, his voice blending and complementing hers. As Julian stepped next to Jadzia, he held out his hand to her, and she grasped it firmly. He looked into her eyes, and saw unshed tears glistening. They sang to each other, Quark's place evaporating around them. As Jadzia sang the final note, they stood smiling, staring into each other's eyes, lost in their own private world. Thunderous applause finally caused them to slowly turn and bow. Jadzia gave Julian a hug and stepped down, him following her. The applause didn't die down for a full the minutes.

"I never knew you had it in you, Doctor. I'm very impressed." Kira had a touch of admiration in her voice. "Dax, I knew you had it in you."

"That was incredible. I never thought I missed singing, until tonight." Julian couldn't stop smiling. "We made a pretty good duet up there."

"That was exhilarating. We did do pretty good, didn't we?" She eyed him. "Are you suggesting we partner up?"

"Well, for singing, definitely. With practice we could be sensational. We could tour the galaxy, singing for our keep..."

"Julian?" Jadzia interrupted him.

He stopped his daydreaming and refocused on her. "Yes?"

"You're getting carried away. How about we just dance?"

He smiled. "I guess I could settle for that."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The band was playing "Straight From the Heart" as Julian led Jadzia to the dance floor. He was just beginning to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms when the song changed. "Boot Scootin' Boogie," began, and Jadzia dragged Benjamin out on the floor. She started a line dance, and Julian and Benjamin laughingly tried to keep up with her.

Kira was alone at the table, shaking her head at her friends and laughing, but with a slight look of wistfulness in her eyes. "Is this seat taken?" a low voice asked. She turned around, and a smile broke over her face. "Vedek Bareil, When did you..? Why are you...? Oh, sit down." She waved at a chair.

"How can I refuse such a gracious offer?" His hazel eyes crinkled as he smiled and took the seat next to her. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in a loose-fitting maroon shirt and tight-fitting gray slacks.

"I guess you didn't know. I haven't missed Quark's Annual Talent Contest yet. It's interesting to see the variety of talent out there. Besides," he leaned closer, "it gets me out of the monastery."

Kira laughed with surprise. "I can't believe it. First, Bashir sings, and now you're telling me that you like talent contests?" She shook her head. "You did get to hear Dax and Bashir sing, didn't you?"

"Yes. Individually, they were great, but together, they were...magic." He looked into Kira's eyes as he spoke this last word. They held each other's gazes for a moment, then Bareil looked down at his hands. "I was here for the whole show. I..wasn't sure...I thought I would be intruding...you seemed to be enjoying yourselves."

Kira shook her head. "Oh, no. You're welcome at our table anytime. And mine." Her hand reached over and settled on his. The song changed and Bareil looked up. "Would you honor me by allowing me this dance?"

"I...can't. I don't know how," she barely whispered. "I never saw the purpose of learning, or had the opportunity."

"It's easy. And, it's about time you learned." He helped her up, admiring her outfit. "Did I mention that I love that color on you?" The dark green pants suit hugged her body. "It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Uh, no. You didn't. Thank you," she stammered. "You look very nice yourself," she added under her breath, not sure if he heard her or not.

"Thank you," he replied, much to her chagrin, and coaxed her to the dance floor.

She was embarrassed enough, having Bareil trying to teach her to dance, but the song playing...did the band have to play "Hopelessly?" She hoped her embarrassment and awkwardness didn't show.

"Now, you just put your arms around me, like this, and I put my arms around you, like this, and we sway to the music. Quite simple, actually." He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. Real simple." Kira hoped he didn't notice the flaming of her cheeks. She could just tell they were burning red. Her movements were stiff and awkward, and she wouldn't look at him.

"Julian." Jadzia looked up from his shoulder and nodded over at Kira and Bareil. "Look over there."

He looked and smiled. "I'm glad he approached her. I could see him at a back table, watching her."

Jadzia's eyes widened in surprise and she began chastising him. "You saw him earlier? Why didn't you ask him to join us? Why did he...Wait." Her tone became accusary. "Where did you go earlier?" she demanded.

"Oh, I just went to talk to a friend," he answered vaguely, giving her a knowing smile.

"Dr. Bashir thought you could use some company. He's a good man. And a good friend." Bareil explained to Kira about how he had found her table.

"I guess he is." She felt comfortable enough now to lean her head on his shoulder, a smile softening her face, her eyes closed.

"You saw him watching her and asked him what was he waiting for? Julian, you're a hopeless romantic!" She gave him a squeeze. "And I'm glad you are." She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling contentedly.

The song changed again, Julian and Jadzia, Bareil and Kira still on the dance floor.

"I'm beginning to see the appeal in dancing." Kira whispered, relaxing completely in Bareil's arms.

"So am I," Bareil responded, holding her closer.

The set ended, and the band took a 5 minute break. Julian and Jadzia passed Bareil and Kira walking towards the bar, but they didn't notice them. They were lost in each other, lost in their own little world.

They made it back to the table, only to see Benjamin ready to leave. "I should go check on Jake. I don't want him wandering around, and since I haven't seen Nog, I assume their together. I'll see you both tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I want a copy of your duet for Chief O'Brien. I'm sure he'll want to hear it." He smiled as he left.

They said their good-byes, then turned to each other, rolling their eyes at the same time. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, Julian playing with the cuff of his sleeve.

"I didn't know you liked to dance. If you want, I could go all night." A sly smile told her he had other things in mind.

She smiled wryly. "No thanks. My feet are killing me. I haven't worn heels in decades," she added ruefully, slipping off her shoes and flexing her feet.

"Here, give me your foot."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"To massage those tired toes of yours. After standing for hours on end at Starfleet Medical, you learn a few things." She placed her foot on his lap, her dress sliding off her leg. He flushed slightly.

"Ohh, that feels so good." She flexed her foot and closed her eyes. "Let me personally thank Starfleet Medical for torturing their students."

"Thanks a lot," he replied dryly. "Give me your other foot."

"Mmmm, you have a gift, doctor. You missed your true calling."

"If you like what I'm doing to your feet, you should see what I could do to the rest of you." His eyes held a hint of a challenge.

Jadzia opened her eyes and regarded him. "Really?" Her eyes met his challenge. "We'll just see about that." She held out her hand. "Let's go."

"What?" he croaked.

The corner of her mouth showed the barest hint of a smile. "I want to see if you're all talk."

He gave her a quirky half smile. "Let me assure you, I'm definitely not all talk."

"All right then, let's go." She slid her feet off his lap.

"Where?" His eyes were fairly dancing.

She picked up her shoes with one hand, his hand with the other, guided him out of his chair, and said the two words he had been waiting his whole life to hear. "Your quarters."

They walked out of Quark's, Julian wearing the widest grin anyone had ever seen on his face.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I wonder how you'd look on your back...under me," Julian said with a smirk. He looked down at Jadzia lying on his bed, her head resting in her arms. He was massaging the muscles of her neck, his fingers working their magic on her soft skin. As he touched her, his thoughts, like his pulse, raced a light year a minute.

She turned her head to look at him, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Do you?"

She grabbed his arm, and in one fluid motion, flipped him flat on his back on the floor. She stood over him, her bare foot resting lightly on his chest. "I  _know_ how you'd look on your back under me."

"Ohh-owwww!" he groaned.

"Oh, get up you big baby." She took her foot off him, reached down to clasp his hand, and tried to help him up.

" _DON'T_ help me. I'm in  _PAIN_ damn it!" He winced as he tried to sit up.

She was immediately contrite. "I am  _so_ sorry Julian. I didn't mean to..." She gently helped him to his feet.

He rubbed his back, but it didn't help. "I can't believe you did that. I was only joking," he said incredulously. He gingerly sat down on the edge of his bed. He searched his nightstand, looking for a muscle relaxer, but couldn't find one. "Not here. Now I'll have to go to the infirmary."

Jadzia bit her lip, mentally cursing herself for not using more restraint. "Julian, I'm truly sorry. But, you don't have to go to the infirmary. A hot shower will work just as well. You should try it. Besides, how will you explain your injury to the nurses?" She tried to hide her smile and laughter bubbling just below the surface in a cough.

Julian grudgingly agreed, a murderous look in his eye. She helped him to the bathroom. A minute later, she heard the shower go on. She wandered barefoot around his quarters, looking at the various things he had lying around. She called in to him, "Julian, can I listen to some music?" She didn't hear a response, so went ahead and looked through his selection. A chip caught her eye, and she popped it in. "Songbird" floated around her. She requested half-lights and sank into a chair, losing herself in the music.

The shower quit and Julian called in, "Jadzia, can you hand me my robe? It's in the closet."

"Sure," she called back, picking out the black silk garment and handing it to him through the partially opened door. "Do you need any help in there?" she asked playfully.

"Thanks. I think you've helped enough." He walked into the room, rubbing a towel through his damp hair. He paused, his head tilted to one side. "Nice choice of music."

"Thanks." She couldn't help but notice how his hair curled a bit when it was wet, and how his robe made his eyes stand out that much more. "Does your back feel better?"

He tossed the towel back into the bathroom. "Much, but it's still a bit stiff."

"Lie down." She indicated his bed.

"Excuse me?" He wasn't quite sure he heard her correctly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Now just lie down and relax."

He shrugged his arms out of the robe and lay down. She slowly worked the muscles of his neck, amazed by the texture of his skin. It felt smooth, like velvet. She searched his face, cradled in his arms. He looked like a little boy, lying there with his eyes closed, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. Thoughts of his boyish charm mingled with his dedication and skill as a doctor, and a smile formed on her lips. Unconsciously, her hands pushed his robe to the middle of his back.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips. "Mmm, you have magic fingers, Jadzia." Her fingers were making the nerve endings on his back tingle. Each touch sent new waves of pleasure down his spine. A slight flush crept over his body, tinting his golden skin.

"I know." She could feel heat emanating from his skin wherever her fingers touched him. She felt an answering heat beginning deep within her. Her hands bunched his robe around the top of his hips, revealing his whole back to her gaze. Her eyes drank up the sight of his lean body, the light turning his tawny skin a deep caramel. Her hands switched from massaging to sensual exploration, lightly running up his sides. Her hands caressed his shoulders, smoothing the skin down his back.

He moaned low in his throat. His eyes partially opened as he lifted his head, watching her with catlike grace.

Her hands teased their way slowly up to his shoulders, lightly brushing his arms. His hand caught hers and touched it lightly to his lips. Blue eyes searched brown, silently communicating mutual need. "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" began softly playing in the background.

She leaned down to him, her lips barely brushing his. She cupped his face delicately in her hands, losing herself in his toffee- colored eyes. His left arm curved around her waist as she fell into his embrace. Her hands threaded through his hair, making their way slowly down his neck. They found his shoulders, tracing slow patterns down his back.

His hands reached for her hair, releasing it from its constraint, letting it flow freely about her face. He buried his face in its glory, nuzzling her neck. He splayed kisses across her face, following the trail of spots down the delicate, graceful curve of her neck. His eager hands found the fastening at the back of her dress, and relieved her of that restraint as well. His hands helped it on its snakelike path down her back, over her hips, and onto the floor. He let out a shuddered breath as his hands explored every soft curve of her body.

She shivered at his touch. His hands were caressing her neck and back, while hers ran down his chest, untying the knot of his robe and impatiently tugging it free of him. She trailed kisses over his slender neck, his shoulders, his chest, delighting in the taste of him.

"Oh, Julian," she whispered breathlessly.

Julian pulled her across him and rolled her onto her back. He smiled as he pushed her hair away from her face. He gazed wonderingly at her, amazed that she was there, in his arms at last. His hand traveled lazily down her side, across her midriff. It lightly brushed the place where her symbiont had been removed by him. He glanced down at where his hand lay, remembering.

She watched his expression change, and tears formed in her eyes. "Julian, it wasn't your fault. I was the one who insisted...besides, you were the one who got it back for me. I never did thank you," she said, her lower lip trembling. She tenderly caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

He gently cupped her chin, as if she was a piece of china that might break at the slightest touch. "Jadzia, if I had lost you, I don't know how I..." he broke off, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Shh. You didn't lose me. I'm right here." Tears glistened in her own eyes. "I felt the same way just yesterday. Finding you in your quarters, just lying there, nothing physically wrong with you, yet you wouldn't wake up..." She grasped his head firmly in her hands. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she whispered tenderly, her blue eyes shining.

"Oh, Jadzia," he murmured, his arms encircled her, both of them holding on as if the other might disappear. He buried his face in her neck. He slowly became aware of her featherlike kisses on his shoulder.

He pulled back to search her eyes. The look they held assured him that everything was going to be all right, and that he wouldn't get much sleep that night. He smiled, a slow, sly smile, and kissed the tip of her nose.

She gazed into his deep brown eyes.  _I could get lost in there_ she thought, _and I don't think I'd mind_. She matched his smile and pulled him towards her, her mouth eagerly seeking his. Her leg hooked over his, pulling him even closer.

Julian's hands began a slow, sensuous trail down her sides. They teased the skin along her waist, her hips, her thighs, outlining every curve. He nibbled at her ear, burning kisses down her neck, across her shoulders, returning to her mouth.

She felt a delicious tingle all the way down to her toes. Her skin felt like fire wherever he touched it. Her heart echoed in her ears, her excitement building as Julian continued his assault on her senses.  _He may be young_ , she thought, _But he definitely knows what he's doing_.

A moan of need from Julian matched Jadzia's groan of pleasure. She clasped his head in a fierce embrace and drew his mouth hungrily to hers. With a low moan of delight, she drew her lips from his and sought the hollow at the base of his throat where his pulse raced.

His breathing was becoming labored. She was driving him mad with her touch. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, caressing, fondling, teasing. His head started to swim. He started to forget where he was, who he was. His heart was hammering in his chest, threatening to break free.

Their passion built, higher and higher until it washed over them, carrying them away on a wave of pleasure.

They lay intertwined, not knowing where one ended and the other began. They caught their breaths, their hearts returning to a more normal pace. Julian held Jadzia close, smiling contentedly. His eyes held a look of amazement, which he could see reflected in Jadzia's.  _Gods, she's incredible,_ he thought. He ran his hand lightly down her arm.

She snuggled closer to him, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

He glanced down at her in his arms, his eyes twinkling. "You know, you could drive a man to drink," he said with an impish grin.

She laughed softly, lightly slapping his chest. "You can't mean that."

He gently turned her face to him. "You're all the intoxication I'll ever need," he said, his eyes burning with an intensity she had never seen before.

She caressed his jaw, her eyes sparkling. "In that case, come here, my darling Doctor," pulling him down to kiss her.

He happily obliged.  _I hope Sisko doesn't mind two tired officers in the morning,_ he thought. As Jadzia began rubbing her leg against his, and the way she was caressing him... _make that two_ VERY _tired officers_.

THE END


End file.
